For aerodynamic reasons, the covers usually have curved or rounded shapes and they are often of large size. Now, in order to ensure wide accessibility to the objects located inside the cover, the panels must be able to be opened with the possibility of large clearances. To this end, they have on the length of their edge around which they pivot, hinges which can be of the "swan neck" type.
However, this type of hinge is expensive to make, and is of relatively high mass and bulk.
Also, it has already been proposed that one of the elements in the aforesaid panel edge and the receiving part includes fitting means intended to engage, during rotation of the panel between its open and closed positions, with reception means carried by the other of the elements in the aforesaid edge and the receiving part, in order to press the aforesaid curved edge of the panel against the receiving part, the means firmly attached to the panel describing a curved trajectory the center of which is situated on the axis of rotation around which the panel pivots, the fitting means including a pin with axis parallel to the geometrical axis of rotation of the panel and the reception means including a bracket. In the known solutions, the engagement of the pin and the bracket do not enable a sure closing of the cover.
The invention has the objective of remedying the inconveniences mentioned above by providing a hinged panel which has a number of reduced "swan neck" hinges all ensuring a good hold of the longitudinal edge of this panel, around which it is hinged, along the engine cover.